grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
The running mate and later husband of Tessa Crab. He was among those who committed suicide in The Fifth Way Cult and his death was a means used by Tessa Crab to finally become Prime Minister. Early Life Born to Reese and Whitney a white father black mother in comfortable surroundings in Torquay, Isaac family is rumoured to be related although the distantly to the Dontos Family. He grew up in wealth but led a rather boring life with nothing to write home about being seen as rather dull company. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 He moves into Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 8 He was the new muse as it were for Tessa Crab when Harvey Dontos stops supporting Tessa Crab as her vice prime minister for the elections. However he as did Tessa and everyone else lost to Mr Gardiner and Julie. Volume 26 Isaac ends up being drawn into the cult the Fifth Way led by Brother Ezekiel after feeling fed up with Tessa Crab pushing him around. However after being with the cult when they are ambushed by those in Grasmere Valley it forced for the cult to try and conduct a mass suicide. Isaac is sadly among them who committed suicide. Volume 27 It is rumoured that he may have had a thing with Pauline who after Isaac death was the one who wanted Sam Bishop and James Dontos removed from their offices due to their mishandling of the cult situation. It is through this that Tessa Crab who had not even been worried about Isaac jumped on the ban wagon an called for a snap election between herself and Sam Bishop. She manages to win causing for Sam to lose his office. Many believe that due to Isaac's death that he managed to provide Tessa with the greatest prize she ever wanted. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7 + #11 The Affair #5 Tale of Chris Marquis Isaac finds out that Chris Marquis is having an affair with Tessa Crab when he catches them at dinner together. Chris has no idea that Tessa is married and had even proposed to her, to which she turned down. Isaac inflamed wants to know what Chris is doing with his wife. #6 Tale of Isaac Isaac and Chris have a fight in a arena as Isaac as wants to get at him for having an affair. Isaac tries to kick at Chris but is thrown out of the arena making Chris win by Daisy as he ends up nearly aiming it at her. #7 Tale of Clarissa Tessa and Isaac are meant to have a meeting to try and work on their relationship when Tessa lets Clarissa baby sit the house. It turns out it is schedule the next day to when Tessa gets back she discovers Clarissa was having a house party when all the guests are in the hot tub. #11 Tale of Jill Hickey Tessa Crab holds a press conference where she reveals that she is still married to Isaac and they are working it out. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #17 Tale of Kitty Brownstone While Isaac and Tessa are having dinner at La Vista Restaurant, clearly having patched things up Kitty Brownstone who keeps boasting that she is out ops prison and no one can catch her pops up at their dinner table boasting. Isaac sees this and is confused why she is there. Legacy Due to Isaac's death, Tessa despite not having much interest in the rescue effort, Isaac death becomes the means by which Tessa could contest Sam's leadership of the country and she later on won. Despite not being liked by Tessa when he was alive, he was the reason why Tessa to get the shot at Prime Minister and this manages to change the entire town forever.